The French Intervention
by Tallwoods
Summary: With Voldemort's return imminent, Harry makes a new friend which will have an effect on the war more than he could ever know. Starts in 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

I am very excited to be writing a fanfic instead of just reading them. Couple of things first up.

French is in italics.

I fell like this is a obvious thing to say but I don't own Harry Potter, as you can probably tell in my story, I am not JK Rowling (although imagine if JK was on FF, just writing out all the alternate ways she could have taken her series).

* * *

And I hope you enjoy :)

Fleur hated the stares that followed her. It didn't seem to matter if the man in question was 40 or 14, heads turned and followed her long blonde hair, the lithe frame and her perfectly symmetrical face. She couldn't hide from it. The arrogance, some would say snobbishness, that she projected was a barrier. It was up in full force as she strode through the campsite. This didn't stop the men trying to approach her though. Nor did they see that she had her wand out and a hex on the tip of her tongue.

"Wow miss. Aren't you beautiful. Do you want to come with me for a drink?" A man, approached her, eyes glazed over.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Her friend Zoé, so often her shield, stepped in.

"_Thankyou." _She said to Zoé, as she put her wand away.

_"__You know it is never a problem. I hate how they stare at you." _ Zoé replied.

Some people, it could be said, wished that people would look at them the way they looked at Fleur. If only they knew. The looks never stopped. It was like she was nothing more than an object. Of course it comes with the territory, being a Veela.

"_Do you think they will ever leave me alone? I wish they would just quit staring." _Fleur had honestly had enough. It took all of he self control not to curse the next person into oblivion.

Fleur and Zoé were here for the World Cup final. As Fleur's father was the head of the French Auror department, he had been given tickets to the Minister for Magic's box, a place for only the highest ranking officials. Fleur desperately wanted to sit with her friends but she knew this was for her father's work, it was something she had to do.

Zoé and Fleur made their way back to their tent and was greeted by a sight that always made her happy. Fleur's sister, Gabrielle was playing happily with Fleur's other best friend Mélanie. Mélanie and Fleur had been friends as far back as she could remember. She was the only childhood friend that was still around. The other's had let their jealously corrupt them. Mélanie had a particular soft spot for Gabrielle, having never had any siblings herself, and Fleur knew it.

Fleur crept up quietly behind Gabrielle before lifting her high up in the air while Zoé tickled her. Gabrielle shrieked and then started laughing as she tried to look around and see who her attackers were.

_"__There you two are." _Mélanie said to them. _"We were beginning to get worried."_

_"__No, no, everything is fine. Where is mother and father?" _Fleur asked casually, sweeping a strand of hair off Gabrielle's face, who was now sitting in her lap.

_"__They ducked out for a bit to see some family friends I think. Ah speak of the devil." _Mélanie said.

_"__Hello mother, father." _Fleur greeted both of her parents with a kiss on each cheek.

Her parents greater her and explained that they had been out catching up with some old friends as Fleur noticed the sun was setting.

It was almost time for the game.

.

Fleur was starting to tire after they climbed stair after stair on their way to the Minister's box. The majority of people with seats this high apparated up to the stands however the Delacours had Gabrielle so that was not an option. Her father had insisted that he take Gabrielle off her of shoulders and she was now riding piggy back. Her sister was too little to climb the stairs on her own. They were nearing the top when they past a family. The blonde haired father and son, who both looked quite similar. What made them even more alike was the drooling look they were giving Apolline Delacour and her daughter. It was only the woman, presumably the boys mother, that brought them back to her senses.

"Draco, please control yourself." The woman said just after she hit her husband, breaking him from his trance.

Fleur shuddered, she did not like the feeling that boy gave her. It made her skin crawl. Most men could not control themselves, it was true. However there was something off about that boy. Fleur and her mother exchanged a look, and she knew that her mother understood.

They continued their accession of the stairs until their finally reached the box where the reaction was rather the same. The starry eyes of most of the men in the box, followed by them being broken from their drooling by someone, mostly women, sitting near them. A ravin haired boy caught her attention however. He seemed largely unaffected by her entrance. He had looked her in the eye, given her a brief smile, then returned to his conversation with the bushy haired girl beside him.

_"__Did you see that boy over there mum?"_ Fleur asked.

"_Which one dear?" _Apolline replied to her.

_"The black haired boy over there."_ She glanced in his direction. She felt the need to clarify for her mother. _"With the glasses." _

_"__I didn't notice him. Why do you ask?" _Her mother replied.

_"__It was like he didn't notice me at all. Well I mean, he did, but it was like I didn't affect him." _Fleur explained.

_"__Some men are just unaffected by Vella allure." _Interjected her father, throwing a playful glance at her mother.

_"__Or perhaps they are more into men than they are women." _Apolline came back almost instantly, a smile on her face.

_"__Ouch." _Grimaced her husband. Then he started laughing. _"Perhaps that is how I resisted you all these years."_

Fleur laughed at her parents antics, it was just how they were at home, however she was vaguely aware that they were beginning to attract glances again.

Thankfully though they were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup." The voice drowned out everyone. "Now without further ado, allow me to introduce, the Bulgaria team mascots."

Fleur immediately felt like she was going to throw up. A hundred Veela stood out onto the middle of the pitch and started dancing. The men around the stadium started to go mental for the women.

_"__This makes me sick." _Fleur started, her blood boiling. _"They have brought them here as creatures. No more than mere animals."_

_"__I know honey, it makes me angry too. But our kind aren't treated throughout the world like we are in France." _Apolline grabbed her daughter's hand, trying to soothe her.

_"__It is a disgrace. Look at these men." _She said pointing to the men around her. Her father nodded sadly to her with his understanding. She looked around at the people, wanting to do anything but watch the Veela on the pitch, and something caught her eye. The raven haired boy wasn't even watching the Veela. He was impatiently looking at his watch before he noticed the red haired boy sitting beside him get out of his seat. The raven haired boy grabbed him by the belt and hauled him back down into his seat.

Fleur was silently impressed. She noticed that the music had stopped and looked back to the pitch. Relieved to see the Veela had taken a place on the sideline. This brought out the Ireland team mascots who Fleur enjoyed much more. They were showered in gold at the little creatures flew around the stadium. Fleur knew it was most likely fake however that didn't stop the people around her trying to gather as many of the Gallons as possible.

Fleur however, was not that much into Quidditch and as the game started she found herself playing with Gabrielle to keep both her and her sister amused. The commentary was only background noise as she occasionally looked of to see the players still zooming around and even rarer still, allow herself to take a look at the score. A bunch of gasps and cheers turned her head towards the game.

The two seekers, looking like two bullets, one red, one green, were hurtling towards the ground. The red one pulled out just in time, blood streaming from his face. The green one was not so lucky, crashing into the ground. She cringed as the Veela stampeded over him.

"IRELAND WIN." The voice boomed over the stadium. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH BUT IRELAND WIN."

She had a look up and saw the seeker, blood red robes matching the colour of the liquid coming out his nose, holding a little gold ball aloft.

She could not wait for the next half an hour to be over. The Irish players did a lap of the pitch to the delight of the crowd. The players all then crowded into the box to accept the cup, each one eyeing her off as they walked up the stairs. She did her best to glare down her nose at each and every one of them as they walked past. The players then held the cup aloft and she was free to go.

.

It was a long hike back to the campsite which did nothing to help her mood.

_"__Thankyou for doing that my beautiful girls. I know how much you all hate Quidditch." _François Delacour said to his family.

"_It is not that we hate it papa, we just aren't really entertained by it. You are welcome though." _Fleur replied to her father, causing him to put an arm around her.

They arrived back at the campsite where her friends were waiting for her. She smiled as they went inside and talked about meaningless things. Zoé wouldn't stop talking about Krum but Fleur had other things on her mind. The boy truly did not seem affected by her allure. The only other men that she knew that were totally unaffected were (for obvious reasons) her family members.

It was no sooner time to go to sleep that Monsieur Delacour was rushing them out of bed.

_"__Papa, what is going on?" _Gabrielle screamed as there was what sounded like an explosion outside.

_"__I will explain later. Fleur, take your sister and your friends and run for the woods. Do not look back. We will come and find you later." _François yelled as he grabbed his wand.

The girls did the same and they ran out the door. The scene in front of her was horrifying. A bunch of people in black clothing and masks were marching through the camp, levitating muggles above their heads.

"_That is just sick." _Mélaine commented from somewhere on her right.

Fleur turned the other way, grabbed Gabrielle's hand and ran. Zoé and Mélaine followed close behind her. They ran for what seemed like forever, following the stream of people that were fleeing into the woods. The people started to dissipate and the trees started to get thicker. She could no longer hear the sounds of the camp and slowed down to a walking pace. Somewhere along the journey, Gabrielle had jumped on to her back, unable to keep up with the pace. She got down. From somewhere to her left Fleur heard voices.

She walked towards the scene and looked through the trees at the scene unfolding. The blonde haired boy from before was leaning casually up against a tree, while the raven haired boy along with the red haired boy and the bushy haired girl seemed to be opposite him. The air looked tense around them. She was now close enough to hear some of the conversation.

"Have it your own way, Potter." The blonde haired boy started.

Gabrielle gasped besides her. _"That's Harry Potter!" _Now that she said it Fleur thought he looked familiar.

_"__So it is." _Zoé added in the back.

The blonde boy continued. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

Fleur was appalled at the use of the term. _"That pig." _Mélanie said under her breathe.

There was a loud band and Fleur missed the rest of the conversation but the trio seemed to be on the move. Not before the boy she now knew was Harry Potter looked her way, smiled, then disappeared into the trees.

_"__What was all that about?" _Zoé asked her.

_"__I don't know, you saw as much as I did." _Fleur replied before starting to walk deeming into the woods.

_"__No I mean that look you exchanged with Harry Potter?" _Zoé prodded.

_"__Well, he is pretty much the first guy I have met that hasn't ogled me like a piece of meat. It is a nice change." _Fleur explained slowly, still not sure herself of what had happened.

_"__Good to know there are decent guys out there hey." _Mélaine piped up, never too far away from the conversation.

_"__Yes." _She muttered. _"Yes there are."_

It wasn't long before Fleur's father found them and escorted them back to the campsite, not before they saw the sky however. What Fleur saw made her blood curdle.

_"__My god." _François said to no one in particular.

_"__But papa, doesn't that mean…." _Fleur started but François cut her off.

_"__No one has been killed." _François was still looking up into the sky at the massive skull which now had a snake where its tongue should be. _"I just hope that the British Ministry know what they are doing."_

_._

Fleur's childhood house could best be described as a small mansion. Her family, being one of the older families in Wizarding France, were quite well off. The house was small enough that it was cosy. However sometimes it felt a little lonely. If she was home alone or even if it was just her and her mother, there just seemed to be too much space. That all changed when Gabrielle was home though. The little girl was a whirlwind of excitement and energy, it was infectious.

This day though, Gabrielle was at their Grandmother's, as Fleur and her parents needed to have a serious chat. They were sitting at the dining room table over lunch, however the food was untouched. She was trying, and in her mind, slowly succeeding in winning her parents over.

_"__But this tournament. It has a terrible history. It is not safe." _Apolline frowned in thought.

Fleur had brought up the issue of the Triwizard Tournament with them. Of course, with François being so high up in the ministry, he and Apolline already knew of the tournament, they were just hoping that their daughter wouldn't want to participate.

_"__Madame Maxime has assured us all that there will be extra safety precessions in place." _Fleur countered.

_"__Why do you want to enter this dreadful tournament anyway? We do not need the money, you know that." _Apolline was doing the talking, leaving her husband in a pensive state.

_"__Oh mother, it is not about the money, of course not. Or about the fame either, I don't really want that. I want to prove to everyone that I am so much more than just a pretty face. It is my chance to prove I have deserved everything I have got over my time there." _Fleur pleaded with them.

Fleur was an intelligent girl. She had always received good marks however her classmates couldn't see past their jealousy, always claiming that she used her good looks to influence teachers.

_"__But darling these people won't even matter to you after this year is over. If you don't want to you will never have to see them again." _Apolline threw up another argument.

_"__Please, just promise me you will think about it?" _Fleur studied her mother, she was not giving much away.

_"__We will think about it."_ Her father spoke for the first time.

_"__Thankyou Papa, I really appreciate it." _That gained a smile from her father. The rest of the meal was eaten in a rather comfortable silence, as the three of them let their minds wander. Apolline got up and collected the dishes, taking them to the kitchen. It was then that her father spoke up.

_"__You really want this, don't you." _It was more of a statement than a question.

_"__I do Papa." _Fleur replied softly.

_"__I will work on your mother."_ Fleur beamed at him from across the table. _"She just worries about you."_

_"__I know she does. But thankyou." _Fleur walked around and kissed her father on the cheek.

.

Fleur gave her mother a hug as she said got ready to board the carriage that would take her to Beauxbatons.

_"__Just be careful. Please." _Her mother looked like she didn't want Fleur to leave.

_"__I promise you I will." _Fleur tightened her grip on her mother.

_"__I know you will darling." _Her mother released her and Fleur picked her sister up in a hug.

_"__You look after mum okay." _She spoke quietly to Gabrielle.

_"__I will." _Gabrielle smiled back at her. Fleur sighed, no wonder she could make people do what she wanted. The little girl oozed charm. The last part however, came out rather shyly. _"Say hello to Harry for me."_

Fleur had almost forgotten that the boy would probably attend Hogwarts. She promised Gabrielle that she would and saying her final goodbyes, she walked off to the powder blue carriage in search of her two friends. She found them as she was about to walk up the stairs. They waited until they were in a compartment alone before they got to the serious conversation.

_"__Are you girls entering the tournament?" _Mélaine said to the two other girls.

_"__I am." _Fleur replied.

_"__Me too. Are you?" _Zoé asked back.

_"__My parent's said they will let me enter." _Mélaine said. She added to her statement. _"They said it was dangerous but if I wanted to do it they wouldn't stop me."_

_"__My parents said pretty much the same thing." _Fleur replied, chuckling to herself.

_"__I hope we all get chosen." _Zoé said.

_"__Chosen? What do you mean?" _Mélaine questioned her.

_"__Well Madame Maxime is only going to take a certain amount of students. She said so herself to my parents." _Zoé explained. She kept going at Fleur's questioning look. _"My parents saw her last week. She said the student's that were not chosen to enter their names will be staying here."_

A sense of dread washed over Fleur. What if she was not chosen for to go to Hogwarts. What if her friends went and she was left behind. It would be horrible to have no one for the year, a long, lonely year.

_"__I am sure we all will get chosen." _Mélaine said finally._ "We are all pretty good students."_

Fleur managed a smile at her that didn't quite reach her eyes. She was definitely worried.

They arrived at the front of the school and followed the procession to their hall. The hall was exactly how she remembered it, tables laid out in straight lines for them to sit at. Beauxbatons students were free to sit with whoever they liked during meals even though their were split by their years. So Fleur, Zoé and Mélaine found three seats to themselves somewhere near the back.

It was then that Madame Maxime entered the hall, with a grace that defied her overly large frame. It was a tradition that was observed every year. The students would enter the hall with most of the professors already inside and then Madame Maxime would make a grand entrance.

_"__Welcome to Beauxbatons Magical Acadamy for another year of excitement, learning and growth." _Madame Maxime started her speech.

Fleur sighed as she tuned out. The speech was the same every year. First she would welcome the new students and any new teachers, then explain the rules of the castle and finally invite them to eat. But Fleur's ears pricked up when she heard something out of the ordinary.

_"__This is a special year for our senior Beauxbatons students. Over the summer we asked out seventh years to consider if they would like to be part of a competition. A tournament that has not run for some time. I am pleased to announce that this year, one student from our prestigious academy will be competing in the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _Madame Maxime announced to the crowd of students.

Immediately murmurs filled the air as the younger students either, realised what was going on, or in the case of most of the muggle born students, ask a friend.

_"__Now now, let me finish. As I said before, over the summer we asked our students to submit an expression of interest as to whether they would like to participate. From the list we have chosen 20 students to travel to Britain to take part in the selection process. From this list of 20, one will be chosen as Beauxbatons champion." _Madame Maxime gathered a roll of parchment from the table behind her. _"This is the list of students chosen to go to Hogwarts."_

Each name on the list received enthusiastic applause as it was read out however Fleur's heart was beating out of her chest. Madame Maxime was getting to the end of the list and her name had not been read out. Her fears were real.

_"__And Fleur Delacour." _Madame Maxime finished the list. The applause, while not very enthusiastic, was still there.

Fleur took no notice as she beamed across the table at her two best friends. She had heard their two names before and they looked relieved that they were all going to Britain together.

This would be a good year.

* * *

A.N

So I just wanted to make a note about the story. It will move quite quickly up until a point in about 3 chapters time where it will slow down. I am talking about the actual time frame of the story. You will notice that this chapter takes place over about a month. I wanted to give Fleur's point of view of some events first up then when it slows down there will be some proper character development and stuff. But I have to get there first. However its only about 3 chapters away :)

Thanks for reading

Adieu


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood outside with the rest of the school as he waited for the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung to arrive. It was late October and and he was starting to freeze standing so still. The night was only young but it was uncharacteristically cold for this time of year and he only had his summer robes on. Still, he was used to the cold from all the time he spent at the Dursley's without blankets in the night, so it did not bother him all that much.

Despite the cold, he waited patiently with the rest of his classmates, who were getting restless. Ron was going through a list of different ways the students might arrive, with Hermione knocking each one on the head. Harry had to admit, most of his idea's were fairly ridiculous, the Durmstrung students riding in on dragons was about as extreme as it got.

"Ronald, your ideas are getting more and more ridiculous. Can't you just wait and see when they turn up?" Hermione was irritable. Ron grumbled in reply.

Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke up. "Ah! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

The students frantically scanned the are around them, unable to locate the Beauxbatons students. Finally a 6th year gained their attention, pointing to the sky above the forest.

There was a large, something. Flying through the air towards Hogwarts. It started off too small to make out but grew larger and larger until Harry worked out that it was some kind of flying carriage. It was powder blue and pulled by a dozen winged horses.

"Hermione, what are those?" Harry asked her quietly.

"Uh, I actually don't know." Hermione replied.

"Wait, what? You don't know something?" Harry teased.

"Shut up you." Hermione ended the conversation there.

The carriage landed with a crash that made a few students jump before coming to a screeching halt. Harry couldn't believe what he saw next.

A student (he assumed) opened the door and folded out a set of golden steps. After which the largest woman he had seen in his life emerged. She was on par with Hagrid in size but Harry was still in awe. If she wasn't the size she was she would have been quite beautiful, Harry summed up in his head, in an older sort of way. She was dressed in black satin and and plenty of jewellery.

Dumbledore started to clap and the rest of the students joined in as the Beauxbatons students filed out of the carriage. The clapping stopped however as the last girl got out. Harry recognised her as the beautiful blonde from the top box at the World Cup. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he thought to himself. However it seemed all of the guys around him were mesmerised. He looked around to see most of them staring at her, open mouthed. Ron was drooling until Harry punched him, quite hard, in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron squealed.

"Don't stare. Its rude." Hermione got there before Harry.

Harry felt quite sorry for the girl, with everyone staring at her. But the trance seemed to be broken by Dumbledore greeting the large woman.

The large woman, after her conversation with Dumbledore, gathered up her students and led them into the castle. The beautiful blonde seemed to recognise him on the way past and gave him a warm smile, which he returned before focusing his attention back on Dumbledore. Hermione unfortunately, seemed to notice the exchange.

"What was all that about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What was what about?" Harry asked back.

"That girl and you." Hermione pressed.

"Oh, um. I don't know really. She was in the top box from the world cup and I think she might have recognised me." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Why can it never be me." Ron whined from Hermione's other side.

"Probably because you couldn't help but drool when you saw her." Hermione snapped at him.

Ron fired back a retort which Harry didn't catch as he zoned out. They had only been at school for two months and the bickering between his two friends was pretty bad. He tended to zone out whenever they started.

They were interrupted however by a loud rumbling.

"Now what is that?" Ron hesitantly asked.

"The lake." Harry heard Lee Jordan shout.

He looked over just in time to see a ship burst through the surface of the water. The ship looked like something out of an old pirate tale. The students started to disembark and he got the feeling they were from somewhere cold, their uniforms were built to keep body heat in. A shifty looking man, he assumed to be the headmaster, went up and shook Dumbledore's hand. His eyes were drawn back to the students though as the last of the Durmstrung entourage emerged. He didn't need the painful elbow in the ribs and pointing from Ron to tell him what he already knew. He recognised the man.

It was Viktor Krum.

.

Half an hour had passed since the students from the other institutions had arrived. They were all now seated in the Great Hall, Harry could see why they had needed extra table space. The foreign students had settled in it seemed with the Durmstrung students sitting with Slytherin and the Beauxbatons students settling in with the Ravenclaws. It gave him great pleasure to see, as he looked across the hall, that Krum was completely ignoring Malfoy's attempts to make conversation.

He heard Dumbledore at the front of the room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly, guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." He beamed around the room.

One of the Beauxbatons students laughed at his words.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home." He concluded.

The sound of clattering of plates, scraping of knives and forks filled the room as students filled their plates with food. Harry looked around at the range of new dishes that filled the table and decided for tonight he might stick away from them.

"I can't believe that Krum is really here." Ron looked over at the surly looking Bulgarian.

"Really Ronald, he is just a quidditch player." Hermione scolded.

"Just a… just a quidditch player." Ron spluttered in disbelief. "She really has no clue does she."

"It is just a game." Hermione replied while scooping up some of a soup Harry didn't recognise.

"He is the best seeker in the world Hermione." Ron said as Harry sighed. They were always at it.

He heard a voice come from behind him. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

Harry turned around and saw the beautiful blonde girl from Beauxbatons, at this distance he could see she had big, round, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, which one is that?" He asked her, not knowing what on earth bouillabaisse was.

"It is zat one." She replied, pointing to the soup that Hermione was eating before.

"Ah, right." He turned to Hermione who was now looking at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron turning purple. "Hermione are you done with the soup?"

"Bouillabaisse Harry. And yes I am." Hermione replied. Harry grabbed the fish soup and handed it to the Beauxbatons girl.

She thanked him and turned to walk back to her table when he had a though. "You were at the World Cup, weren't you?"

She turned back to him with a smile. "I was indeed. My name is Fleur Delacour."

"Harry Potter." He replied sticking out his hand. She took one hand off the soup and shook it. Her hand was slender in his, but he let go of it quickly.

"I know who you are 'Arry Potter. My sister wanted me to say 'ello to you for 'er." She said, at the mention of her sister, another smile graced her face. "Anyway "Arry, I should be getting back to my table."

With that she left. Harry turned back to his friends. Ron still looked like he had swallowed a bee while Hermione was looking at him with a strange look. He decided to find out about the latter.

"What?" He asked Hermione.

"Nothing." She replied with a grin. Harry shook his head and returned to his dinner. Ron, it seemed had finally snapped out of his stupor.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked him.

"I am telling you, that is not a normal girl." He responded, still a little dazed.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald, of course she is a normal girl." Hermione said with disgust. "If you could have not oogled her for 5 seconds you would have realised.

But Harry had seen her walk back across the room, most of the boys she walked past had a similar look to Ron on their faces before being brought back to reality by someone close to them. But Harry decided it was a thought for another day as Dumbledore spoke up again.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard tournament is about to start. I would like to introduce two people before we open the tournament. Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch." Dumbledore indicated to his left.

Harry hadn't even noticed them turn up.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly to set up this tournament for you so I hope that you treat them with the respect they deserve while they are here." Dumbledore lowered he hand that had been indicating to the two men. "Now, tomorrow night at the Halloween feast the champions from our three schools will be chosen. Let me introduce you to the thing that will be making the choices."

Harry looked to the centre of the platform where a protective box was melting away before his very eyes. It revealed an old stone cup.

"This is the Goblet of Fire, any student wishing to enter must write their name and school on a piece of parchment and drop it into the cup. Students will be able to submit their names for selection from dawn tomorrow until 6pm in the evening. Submissions will then be closed and the champions drawn in the evening. Now I believe that Mr Crouch wants to make an announcement." Dumbledore let Barty Crouch have the floor.

"It has been decided that for your own safety, no student under the age of seventeen will be able to enter the tournament." Barty Crouch announced. But before he could return to his seat there was an uproar from the students sitting in the hall.

"SILENCE." Dumbledore roared above the noise of the students.

"I give you a final warning. This carefully before you enter this tournament. Being drawn from the cup means you will enter a binding magical contract. Once drawn, you must compete. The champions will face dangers beyond what any of you could imagine. Just be sure that you are willing to compete before putting your name in. And with that, I bid you all Goodnight." Dumbledore sat back down.

The students started to shuffle out of the hall. Harry had a question that had been on his tongue since Dumbledore made his speech.

"Hermione." He caught her attention. "What happens if you break a magical contact?"

"You lose your magic." Hermione said, simply.

Harry stopped halfway up the stairs, Ron bumped into him.

"So you become a squib?" Harry wanted to clarify.

"You become a Neville yeah." Ron laughed.

"That is horrible Ronald." Hermione yelped as she slapped his arm. "Neville is a fine wizard. But yes Harry, you lose the ability to use magic."

Harry thought about this the way up to the common room. It had been a long day and he bid Hermione goodbye as he and Ron trudged up to their dormitory. Harry's thought had been changing though from squibs to a nicer topic. He fell asleep thinking of big, round, blue eyes.

.

Fleur woke up with the chirping of the birds outside her window. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 8:36am. She sighed and stretched before getting out of bed. She looked around her room, a small but cosy room with a bed, a couch, a desk and a small ensuite. Each of the students had a room to themselves. She looked in the mirror and gave herself a decisive look. Today was the day, that she would enter herself in the tournament. It was time to show her peers that she was not just a pretty face, that she was equal to, if not more powerful than the rest of them. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head however that said otherwise. What if she didn't do well in the tournament? Wouldn't that only confirm their suspicions?

She shook the thought from her head as she walked into the bathroom. She got in the shower and let the hot water fall over her body. The steam helped clear her head. She couldn't think like that. If she was selected, she would give it her all.

Her thoughts drifted back to the previous night. She had to know if he really wasn't affected by her. Thats why she pulled the stunt with the soup. And it only reinforced what she already knew, he wasn't like most men.

She got out of the shower and prepared herself for the day. She sat in front of the mirror and tried to decide what make up to wear. In all honesty, she didn't even have to bother with it, but she did, as most girls her age do. It was a comfort thing, to make her feel like a normal girl. She loved the fact that she was part Veela, and she was proud of her family, but sometimes she liked being human too.

It was as she left her room that the mask she wore took over. She knew it was bitchy, but it was a part of who she was. Well, it was a part of the Fleur that everyone saw. The real Fleur was only known by a handful of people, Mélanie and Zoé included. She passed a few people on the way to find her two friends and let out a few icy greetings on the way.

She reached Mélanie's door and knocked, to which there was no answer. She tried Zoé's just to be met with the same response. A quick scan of the meal room confirmed that they must have already gone. She left the carriage in a huff and marched her way up to the Great Hall. She didn't even bother to greet the people on her way up to the castle.

She really couldn't blame her friends for leaving without her, they knew that she enjoyed sleeping in. She entered the Great Hall to find them sitting at the Ravenclaw table again.

_"__Good Morning." _She said as she sat down.

_"__A little early for you to be up isn't it?" _Zoé raised an eyebrow at her, but the grin on her face gave her away.

_"__Ah well, today is going to be an exciting day, no? I barely slept last night to be honest." _Fleur replied.

_"__And still wake up looking like that, what it must be like to be a Veela." _Mélanie teased.

Fleur swatted her arm and reached over for some toast. _"You know its a curse. When are we putting our names in the goblet?" _

_"__Well there is no rush, but they have to be in before 6pm." _Mélanie responded, looking down at the paper that had just been delivered. _"Not much in the way of news. I wish they delivered the French papers here."_

_"__It would be nice to know what is going on back home. I guess we just have to wait for letters." _Zoé said, the last part added absentmindedly.

They continued their conversation which grew more and more meaningless by the minute. But Fleur enjoyed it. It made her feel like she was back at Beauxbatons.

Soon they were filing out towards the room that the goblet sat in. They slipped in and decided to people watch from the back, Fleur not wanting to cause a scene. She watched as Victor Krum walked into the room, surrounded by his entourage. All of the students backed away from the cup as he approached. He crossed the age line then put his name in, leaving without a word to anyone. She felt that was probably how it would be when she went up, from all of the boys anyway. She sighed, she really hated the attention.

Cheers filled the room as two identical looking red heads and a dark boy jogged into the room. She watched on as they sat down and had a hushed conversation with Harry and his two friends.

The first red haired twin got up and walked over the age line. he stepped over it then yelled out triumphantly. At the sight of this the second twin jumped into the circle, ready to put their names in the cup. Suddenly there was a loud sizzling sound and both of them were hurled out of the circle, each sprouting quite impressive, however grey, beards.

The room filled with laughter, with even the twins joining in. Fleur even allowed herself a slight chuckle. A voice filled the room.

"I did warn you." Dumbledore said looking at the twins. "I suggest you go up to Madam Pomfrey, she is already attending to a couple of students who thought an ageing potion might work. However I must say, their beards are not as good as yours."

With that the room dispersed, leaving only a few people hanging around. She decided this would be an excellent time.

_"__Lets put our names in." _Fleur only realised now how nervous she actually was.

_"__No time like the present." _Zoé chimed in.

The three of them approached the age line, took a collective deep breath, then stepped over it. Fleur knew that it would let them, seeing as they were old enough, however she was still thankful the did not sprout a beard.

_"__On three." _Mélaine said. _"One, two, three."_

And with that Fleur knew there was no going back now.

.

Fleur was tapping her foot in anticipation at the feast.

_"__Stop it." _Mélanie hissed at her. _"You are drawing attention to yourself."_

Fleur, who hadn't even realised she was doing it, slipped back into her icy state. She bent over and whispered in her friends ear. _"Sorry. I am just so nervous."_

_"__I have realised, you haven't eaten a thing." _Mélanie scolded.

Fleur looked to the front as Dumbledore spoke up. "It seems that it is time to announce the three champions."

"The Goblet looks like it has made its decision." Dumbledore said as the fire in the goblet turned from blue to red. A big burst of flame spurted out the top and threw a piece of parchment into the air. Dumbledore caught it and read the name.

"The Durmstrung champion is, Viktor Krum." He announced to the cheers of the students sitting. Krum was patted on the back by all of his school mates as he walked up to Dumbledore, who shook his hand then pointed him towards a door at the back of the hall.

_"__No surprises there I suppose." _Zoé whispered.

Fleur tensed up as the flames in the Goblet turned red again and another piece of parchment was thrown into the air. Again Dumbledore caught it and read the name.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour." He read out to her shock.

It took all of Fleur's self control to not display the surprise that was running through her body right now. She got up to the applause of the students however she noticed most of the Beauxbatons girls were not happy.

She walked gracefully up the centre of the hall and to Dumbledore, who congratulated her then pointed her towards the same door that Krum had gone through. She took one last look at the students then walked through.

It was an interesting room, she thought. Filled with magical paintings and a warm fire in the back. She saw Krum pacing the room.

"Ah, congratulations." He said.

"Ze same to you." She replied. He wasn't taken by her aura either, although, she reasoned, Veela were the Bulgarian team mascot so he would have been used to them by now. She turned to the door as another figure walked through.

"Hello Fleur, Viktor." He started. "Since you didn't get to hear my name called, I am Cedric Digory."

He looked elated to be champion. She decided to ask. "So what do we do now?"

"I am really not sure. I guess we wait for the others to get here." Cedric said.

Fleur heard the door open and an angry buzzing filled the room before the door was closed again. She saw Harry had just come through the door. She figured he had come to deliver a message for them.

"Ah 'ello 'Arry, do zey want us back in ze 'all?" Fleur asked him. She never got a reply as the door swung open again then slammed shut a couple of seconds later.

Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch entered the room. It was Ludo that spoke up. "Extraordinary, absolutely extraordinary. Gentlemen, lady. Let me introduce you to the fourth Triwizard champion."

Fleur stared at him for a moment, not believing what she had just heard. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh, very funny joke, Mr Bagman." She broke into laughter now.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated her. "It is no joke, Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Her mood changed completely, she looked around and saw that the other two champions looked just as confused as she did.

"But evidently zere 'as been a mistake. 'E is too young to compete." She was getting a little frustrated now.

"Well, it is amazing." Bagman said, then he turned to Harry. "But his name has come out of the Goblet. I don't believe he can get out now. harry, you will just have to do the best you can."

The door opened again and a swarm of people including Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff and a few Hogwarts teachers she didn't know the names of entered the room. She sought to reason with her headmistress.

"Madame Maxime! Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete with us." She shot Harry a cold look that would have made most people cower. She was angry now. And Harry didn't indeed back up a little bit from her.

Dumbledore paid no notice of this and rushed straight to Harry. He asked calmly, but as a Veela she could sense people's emotions, and Dumbledore was anything but calm.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No, sir, I didn't." Harry replied, obviously shaken up.

"Did you get an older student to put it in for you?" He asked again, still maintaining his calm exterior.

"No." Harry replied, a little bit more defiantly.

"This is ridiculous Dumbledore, of course he is going to deny it. There must have been something wrong with the age line." Karkaroff said.

"It is a possibility." Dumbledore replied.

"You know very well that you didn't make any mistakes Albus." An older looking witch interjected.

"In any event, 'Ogwarts can not 'ave two champions. It is most unfair." Madame Maxime said, placing a hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"It does not matter." Barty Crouch spoke up. "Potter's name has come out of the Goblet. As of tonight he is, our fourth Triwizard champion."

Fleur tuned out after that. The respect she had found for the boy for having the power not to stare at her was gone. She looked at him while the argument raged on in the background, although now she was not listening. Harry looked back at her and must have seen the look of disappointment on her face as he looked away quickly.

She suddenly noticed people leaving the room and Madame Maxime put a hand on her shoulder and started to lead her out of the room.

Harry opened his mouth to speak as she approached him. "Fleur I didn't put my name in."

She walked straight past him and out into the hall.

.

Fleur came back to the cabin to find that no one had stayed up to see her get back. She was slightly disappointed. Knowing her school mates, she should have expected it. Although it did still hurt. She got back to her room and opened the door, only to be engulfed by her two best friends.

_"__Congratulations." _Mélaine said.

_"__You definitely deserve it." _Zoé beamed at her.

Fleur could tell that they really meant it. She was silently thankful that they were friends then responded to them. "I really appreciate it you two."

They sat down on Fleur's bed and brought out a cake that they said the house elves had made while they were waiting for her to come back. It was one of the benefits of being a young part Veela, she could eat as much as she wanted and not put on serious weight, she just hoped it stayed that way as she got older. They talked excitedly about the tournament until they got to the topic that she knew they wanted to know.

_"__So what happened with the 'Arry?" _Mélaine asked.

Fleur's features darkened. _"He has to compete. A binding magical contact or something. It is not a fair competition."_

_"__He is only fourteen Fleur, he won't be much competition." _Zoé spoke up, it was not often that she was the voice of reason.

_"__I was pretty cold with him. But he should have known it was coming, entering his name in the Goblet like that." _Fleur cut another small sliver of cake.

_"__Are you sure he entered it? I mean how did he get past the age line?" _Mélaine asked her.

She thought about it for a second. At the end of the day, it didn't matter _how_ he did it, just that he managed to enter himself and was now a direct threat to her in the tournament.

_"__I don't know how." _She answered truthfully. _"But he did and that is all that matters." _

They finished up talking about other things then Fleur bade them goodnight, making them take the cake with them so she wouldn't eat it all. She changed into her sleeping clothes and got into bed. Sleep should have come easily, she was happy that she had been chosen. But she was also confused. She did not get the feeling that Harry was lying when he said that he had not entered his name in the tournament. However she could have missed it, she reasoned, she was angry. There was another emotion there however.

Was it worry? Was she worried about his safety? Don't be ridiculous, she thought, you have spoken to the boy once before tonight, but he was only fourteen. She crushed that thought. He was now a competitor, a threat to her chance to show the world how she was more than just a 'half breed creature'. Hard as she try though, he was on her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

AN

I have taken quotes from the book for use in the story. I am trying to keep it fairly canon for the moment so it makes sense to use quotes from the book where they fit. This does not mean I am copying the book, I am just going along with it for now.

Bigger response than I could ever imagine for my first chapter. Just. Wow.

Thankyou, is all I can say, definitely makes me want to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal disclaimer about not owning anything.**

* * *

Harry woke up and was confused. There was something that had been bothering him last night, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

He groaned as he remembered the previous nights proceedings. It all came flooding back to him. His name being pulled from the Goblet, the argument about his eligibility, being told he actually had to participate in this stupid tournament. And of course, Fleur's brutally cold demeanour towards him. He tried to forget it, why should he even care? It wasn't like she was a friend of his, he had met her once.

He threw back the curtains around his bed and looked around the room. Seamus, Neville and Dean had all already left however Ron was still asleep. Or at least he assumed he was as the curtains were still closed around his bed.

He sighed as he remembered Ron's actions last night. Harry knew he was angry, even if he didn't say so. Harry had tried to talk to the boy but when he approached Ron turned and went to bed.

Harry headed down to breakfast and tried to take the route that he would avoid most people. What he hadn't thought about though was the fact that he would have to face the whispers at the Great Hall. And whisper they did. He entered the hall and it fell silent, before erupting in a buzz that he tried to block out.

He sat by himself at the Gryffindor table, berating his luck. This was really the last thing that he wanted. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table where he saw the blonde haired girl that had been so cold to him the night before. She had her back to him and was talking to the two Beauxbatons girls that she always seemed to be with.

He was vaguely away of a presence beside him.

"Harry. Do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione said to him.

"Sure." He replied, grabbing some toast as they left the Great Hall. They fell into a silence as they approached the lake.

He knew he would have to ask her eventually. "You don't think I entered myself in the Goblet do you Hermione?"

"Of course not Harry." She could hear the frustration in his voice. "And Ron doesn't either. Even if he says otherwise."

"He didn't say two words to me last night." Harry kicked aside a stick in anger.

"I just think he needed time to cool down." Hermione said softly. It didn't help his mood.

"Cool down." Harry spat. "What does HE have to cool down about."

"Harry, you know Ron. He is one of many children. He has lived in their shadow his whole life. He was just a little jealous." Hermione said.

"I didn't ask for this to happen. I never ask for any of it. He is a right royal prat you know." Harry stood up and went to walk off. Hermione grabbed him by the wrist.

"Just give him a chance, please." Hermione's eyes stopped him. They were pleading him to follow her words.

"He gets one chance to explain himself." And with that Harry walked away, leaving a hurt slightly Hermione behind him.

Harry knew that his almost complete disregard for what Hermione was saying had hurt her. But at the time he was too angry to care.

He sighed as he walked back up to the castle. He needed to go send a letter.

.

The rest of Fleur's cohort had been acting strangely towards her ever since she became the Beauxbatons champion. They would acknowledge her, but she could tell deep down they didn't even want to look at her. There were even whispers that she had charmed her way into the tournament. Fleur had laughed when she heard that, it was ridiculous to say the least.

If not for her two best friends she would have been pretty lonely. She was lucky to have them, and thanked her lucky stars everyday that she did not lose them as she grew up and grew into her body. So many other 'friends' that she had either now hated her for her beauty, or were in constant paranoia about her stealing their boyfriend or some petty thing like that.

She finished up the homework she had been working on in the study hall of the carriage. Madame Maxime had excused her from attending classes if she wanted for the duration of the tournament but she felt like it was still important to go. The classes were different in Britain and since they had been thrown in with the Hogwarts students, she was learning like they did. Transfiguration and charms were not up to Beauxbatons standards but the Defence against the Dark Arts classes were fascinating, they didn't really have anything like it back home.

She decided to head up to the Great Hall and wait for her friends there. She was quite hungry either way. What she didn't count on was running into Harry on the way up the stairs. She thought it could go one of two ways. Either she became friendly with him or she let him know exactly what he was up against. She decided on the latter. She glared at him down her nose and tried to walk past. She didn't count on him speaking first though.

"You went from friendly to icy in a good 5 minutes last night." He said, leaving his comment hang. She wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"We are competitors now 'Arry." She said, turning to face him. She saw that he was angry.

"What does that even mean?" He asked her, his temper flaring.

"You are standing in between me and my proving to ze rest of society zat I am not just a pretty face. I am not going to let anyone stop me. I am sorry 'Arry, it is just the way it is." He looked surprised, he wasn't expecting that answer.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet. I don't want this." He said.

"It doesn't matter whezzer you did or didn't, or whezzer you want zis or not. We are now against each ozzer." She turned on her heel and started to walk away. His words stopped her.

"I know what it is like Fleur, all of the unwanted attention." Harry called out. She turned and looked back at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"People don't see Harry. They see me as the Boy who lived. They don't see past the scar on my forehead. Just as people don't see past your looks." He explained. "Its that or you don't let them."

Harry walked off into the night. She turned and continued up the steps and into the Entrance Hall.

Despite herself she was intrigued by the boy. He definitely wasn't the boy from the history books she had read while she was at school.

She entered the Great Hall and spotted her friends already eating dinner. She went and joined them.

.

Harry returned from Hagrid's hut feeling a little better than when he went down. At least there was one person on his side. His confrontation/conversation with Fleur left him a little confused. He tried to be angry with her, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't want her as a friend, from afar she seemed stuck up and pretentious. But from the times they had spoken he didn't know what to make of her.

He made his way up to the common room in Nearly Headless Nick's company. The ghost congratulated him on his entry into the tournament however he was pretty sure that Nick didn't believe him when he said he never entered.

By the time he entered the common room it was late. The common room was empty except for a certain red head waiting by the fire.

"I noticed you weren't in the dorm and I thought you would have to come back sometime." Ron said to him from the armchair by the fire.

"Yea well, I have no where else to sleep." Harry said back warily. He was not in the mood for Ron right now. He started to move towards the stairs.

"Harry, can we talk for a bit?" Ron stood up from his chair.

"Ron, I am really tired." Harry replied.

"Please, it will only take a minute." Ron said. Harry relented.

"Okay fine." Harry took a seat beside the fire.

"I acted like a bit of a prat yesterday." Ron started.

"A bit?" Harry interrupted. Ron had a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry. Won't interrupt again."

"I know you didn't enter your name in the Goblet. I was just a little jealous that I wasn't the one who was up there. But I am over it." Ron explained.

"Did Hermione put you up to this?" Harry asked.

"I vented to her, but no, I came to the realisation myself." Ron stated.

Harry was fighting hard to keep the shock off his face. This was not the Ron that he knew. He was showing maturity well beyond anything Harry had seen from him before. Harry had expected him to be jealous but this was something else.

"Apology accepted." Harry said with a smile. "I just hope you realise I don't want this."

"I know the history of the tournament." Ron said to him. His quickly looked away as if realising what he had just said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him, nervous now.

"Oh nothing. It doesn't mean anything." Ron replied, a little too quickly.

"Ron." It only took the one word for Ron to cave.

"Okay fine. There have been a few champion's that haven't made it though the tournament."

"Haven't made it through as in they were eliminated from the competition…. right?" Somehow though Harry knew thats not what Ron was saying.

"Not make it through as in they died in competition." Ron said. Harry felt sick to his stomach. Ron tried to make him feel better. "I am sure they have made the competition safer though, that would be the only reason they could have gotten permission from the ministry to run the tournament again."

"Thanks for believing me mate." Harry was grateful. "The rest of the school hasn't been great towards me."

"Of course I believe you. I reckon you have a fair shot of winning too." Ron smiled at him.

"C'mon Ron. They are adults, I am just a 4th year." Harry shook his head.

"No listen to me, there is the fairy princess, the French girl, she shouldn't be a problem for you." Somehow Harry doubted she would be a walk over. Ron continued.

"There is Krum, but there is no guarantee he is any good at anything but Quidditch." Harry thought he had a point here.

"And that Diggory, there is nothing but stuff in his head." Harry broke into a laugh at this.

"Thanks for the confidence." Harry looked at the clock. "We should probably get to bed."

Ron agreed and they headed up to the dorms. They got changed and tried to go to sleep without disturbing his classmate. Harry heard Ron start snoring not long after he closed his curtains.

Harry couldn't sleep however. He couldn't get Ron's words out of his head. He knew the tournament had ended for safety concerns but he didn't realise that people had actually died. After realising that he was not going to get any sleep he got out of bed, quietly got dressed, grabbed his cloak and headed down into the common room. After checking there was no one around he through on his cloak and snuck out the portrait.

"What?" The Fat Lady said, waking up from her slumber. "Who is there?"

Harry ignored her and continued through the castle to the library. He arrived without too much trouble, thanks to the map, only having to stop once to avoid Peeves. Sifting through the shelves of the library he didn't find any books on the Triwizard Tournament. There was another book he could try though.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this. If only Hermione was here to see it. He grabbed Hogwarts: a History and sat down to read.

What he read made his blood run cold. Each tournament seemed to be worse than the last culminating in the final edition where none of the champions made it past the first task. They had to each defeat a full size Acromantula. Harry had no desire to face down one of them again. From what he read it seemed that the champions had no idea how to kill one and were all eaten in the process.

He slammed the book shut which boomed through the empty library. It alerted a nearby prefect that he hadn't realised had started to patrol the library and Harry was suddenly glad he kept his invisibility cloak on. He knew he couldn't leave the book behind so he grabbed the book and tried to get up from the chair without the cloak slipping off. He was successful as the prefect rounded the corner.

"Peeves." The Ravenclaw prefect called out to the library hall. "This better not be one of you tricks."

Harry tried to shuffle past the fifth year. The prefect however inadvertently boxed him in. Harry backed up until he was against the wall. The blonde haired girl walked up to him and stopped inches from his face. He could smell her perfume, it smelled like lavender, but held his breath as she turned around and scanned the room. Satisfied she walked the other way and down another isle of books. He exhaled then shuffled out quietly so the prefect wouldn't notice. He was successful and headed out of the library as quickly as he could.

He got back to the dormitory and resigned himself to the fact he would not be getting any sleep that night.

.

Fleur was staring out the window when Professor Binns caught her attention.

"Miss Delacour, could you please follow Miss Fawlett to the ceremony please." Binns said.

She had zoned out of class. History of Magic at Beauxbatons was exciting. They learnt about Magical France's involvement in many event in history, both magical and muggle. Learning about goblin wars however, was not as exciting.

"Of course." She gathered up her text books, parchment and quill and quickly stuffing it in her bag, laughing at the dirty look Mélanie shot her.

_"I am sure you will survive." _Fleur said to her quietly.

_"__You won't for leaving me here." _Mélanie growled.

Fleur laughed again as she followed the young Ravenclaw out of the room. The girl led her through the castle and she noticed several of the students she passed wearing badges. It took her a couple of goes to figure out what they said. At one point the said "Support Cedric Diggory - The Real Hogwarts Champion" Then they transformed to "Potter Stinks."

She frowned, perhaps her fellow students where not that bad. Sure, they weren't pleasant, but they didn't have a campaign against her.

They arrived at a room where the Ravenclaw girl left her and she walked through the door to see a bunch of people, including the three other champions, already there.

"I am sorry I am late." She said, uncertain of what to do.

"Nonsense, come take a seat." Ludo bagman gestured to the remaining seat. Fleur was glad that it was on the end and not next to Harry who she didn't feel like talking to right now. "Now that everyone is here, we can start. I assume you all know about the weighing of the wands?"

Fleur frowned as did the other three champions and Krum shook his head.

"We are just going to make sure that your wands are in perfect working order. I present to you, Mr Ollivander." Bagman handed over to an older looking man.

"Hmm, ladies first I think. May I take a look at your wand Miss Delacour." Fleur handed her wand to the man.

"Interesting. Inflexible…. rosewood…. nine and a half inches…. is that Veela hair?" Ollivander looked at her.

"Yes, it is one of my grandmuzzer's." She answered.

"Hmm, well. If it works for you." He conjured some flowers for her before checking each of the other champions wands. It seemed that everyone's wands were in good working order, according to the man.

They were however, not able to leave as there were photos that needed to be taken. Fleur was dragged to the front by the photographer but then a blonder haired reporter wanted Harry in the centre. After 30 painstaking minutes they allowed to go to dinner. Well most of them, Harry was dragged off to be interviewed by the reporter.

Fleur walked down to the Great Hall for dinner and walked up behind her two friends.

_"__And then she just left me to listen to that stupid ghost for the rest of the lesson." _She heard Mélaine say.

_"__Absolutely I did, he is a nightmare." _Fleur said, taking a seat next to Zoé.

_"__How was your date with the press?" _Zoé said. Fleur gave her a questioning look. _"I saw them come into the school, and there is no other reason they would be here."_

_"__It was painful, the photographer kept dragging me to the front of photos." _Her friends just laughed.

_"__It must be how photogenic you are." _That earned Mélanie a swat from Fleur.

Fleur grabbed some food as their conversation changed to talk about classes. Halfway through the conversation however Madame Maxime came up and asked to speak to Fleur after dinner. Fleur agreed and soon she found herself in the Headmistresses' office in the Carriage.

_"__What did you need to see me about?" _Fleur asked her as she closed the door to the office.

_"__I have discovered what the first task is." _Madame Maxime motioned to the seat in front of her. _"Please take a seat."_

Fleur sat in the blue armchair and looked patiently at her headmistress.

_"__The first task is dragons. I have seen them myself."_ Madame Maxime had a look of worry on her face.

Fleur was glad she was sitting down as she felt her legs go weak. What were the organisers thinking? Dragons? Really?

_"__So. We have to fight a dragon?"_ Fleur asked, afraid of the answer.

_"__I do not know what exactly you will have to do, just that it will involve dragons. We will start preparing tomorrow." _Madame Maxime said. _"I have a few ideas."_

_"__We?" _Fleur asked her. _"I thought this was an individual competition."_

_"__It is, but the students have always had help. Krum will be getting help for sure." Madame Maxime replied._

_"__What about the Hogwarts boys?" _Fleur didn't want an unfair advantage.

_"__I see no reason they wouldn't be getting help too." _

Fleur thought it over for a minute. She couldn't do it in good conscience.

_"__Thankyou for the offer, but I think I have an idea. I don't feel right about getting help." _Fleur stood up to leave.

_"__I don't believe you realise how serious this is. This is not a game Fleur." _Madame Maxime gestured for her to sit back down.

_"__I realise this. But I do not want to cheat. Thankyou for the offer Madame Maxime, and I appreciate the heads up about the dragons." _Fleur left the office.

She walked up the stairs feeling overwhelmed. Dragons. She knew she would figure something out. They had to have a weakness somehow.

She made her way to her room and opened it, not even bothering to change as she lay down to go to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but wonder if Harry knew about the dragons.

* * *

AN.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. But I didn't think I would be able to end it within a reasonable length if I had the next scene so it will just have to be.

If you have any tips please let me know either by PM or review, I am still a newbie author so I would appreciate the advice :)

This is not bet'd.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I am sorry. It has been a long time, life got in the way. Anyway, chapter 4, coming right at ya.

...

Fleur slammed the old book shut in frustration, a puff of dust rose and she coughed it away. She looked at the clock on the library wall and saw it read 2:37am back at her. She mentally screamed as the enormity of the task got to her. The in two days time she would be face to face with a dragon and she still had no ideas. Maybe she should have taken Madame Maxime's offer, too late for that now, she hadn't spoken to her in days.

Fleur heard another person moving around the library. So much for the early hours of the morning being quiet. She sighed as she realised it was most likely a Hogwarts student, hopefully not one of the guys, she felt like she might hex someone in the mood she was in if they were not careful. She thought the sound came from somewhere to her right and looked back down at her book, hoping not to be noticed. She wasn't hopeful however as she heard the sound get closer. She glanced to her right and saw a boy through the bookshelves, his raven hair facing towards her as he was looking at the titles on a bookshelf. She opened her book and looked down at the page, another champion trying to figure out the task, abide one that she had mixed feelings about.

"Oh hey Fleur, little late to be studying don't you think?" Harry arrived at the table.

"I zink you know zat I am not studying 'Arry." She looked up from her book. "And I get the feeling you aren't eizzer."

"You caught me. You know the first task is." Harry started.

"Dragons." Fleur finished. "Madame Maxime told me, 'ow did you know?"

"I was there when Madame Maxime saw them." Harry laughed. Fleur couldn't help but smile too. "She didn't seem me though."

"Yes well. It is better knowing I suppose." Fleur mused.

"So have you figured out what you are going to do yet?" Harry took a seat.

"Well, no." Fleur admitted. "None of ze books 'ere are really 'elping. 'Ave you?"

"I have an idea. I don't know if it will work though." Harry said, a look of worry flashed across his face.

"Well an idea is better zen no idea at all, no?" Fleur smiled at him. "You can run it past me if you like. I promise I won't steal it."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Harry replied. "I am going to fly."

"Fly? 'Ow?" Fleur was curious.

"My broom of course. It is probably what I am best at and it will make me faster, harder to hit." Harry said.

"But you can't take it with you. We are only allowed our wands." Fleur tried to poke a hole in his logic.

"I am going to summon it." Harry smiled.

Fleur sighed to herself at the simplicity of his plan, it really couldn't go wrong. "I wish I could fly."

"Well what are you good at?" Harry asked.

"Charms." Fleur said, without hesitation.

"Well then that is your plan. Find a charm that will help you." Harry said, like it was obvious.

"'Arry, its not zat simple. A dragon is a magic resistant creature, and I don't zink charms were ever invented with ze intention of taking on a dragon. I am in trouble if I don't work this out." Fleur huffed as the reality of her situation sank in.

"Well, charms are not really used for combat. I don't think you should tackle the dragon head on. Perhaps there is a way to use charms so that you don't have to face the dragon at all." Harry said.

"It is an idea, zank you." Fleur smiled. "You should probably go to bed." Ze task is in two days."

"Perhaps I should." Harry said as he got up. "Goodluck with your studies."

"Goodluck with ze task." Fleur called after him as he turned to leave the library.

"You know Fleur, you are actually a better person than you lead people to believe." And with that he left.

Harry was wrong. She couldn't let people get close to her, not that they would be able to get close anyway, the jealousy or lust would get in the way long before they could get close.

She turned her attention back to the book in front of her, _Enchantments and Charms: Volume 6, _and opened to a random page. She had to do a double take at the answer in front of her. It was the answer she had been looking for all this time.

Fleur woke up gasping for air, her dream dragon incinerating her as she tried to enchant it to sleep.

"_Its all their in my head." _She said quietly to herself. She looked at the clock. It read 04:38am. Deciding that it wasn't time yet, she grabbed her blanket, rolled and shut her eyes.

Unfortunately sleep did not return. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour. After an hour of lying in bed she decided she may as well get up. Early bird gets the worm, or so they say. In this case the early bird just ended up with a headache from being tired.

She got dressed and opened her door quietly, not wanting to disturb any of her classmates, who would be down to cheer her on, and perhaps watch her eventual death. Best not to think like that, Fleur thought to herself.

She tip toed past the dining room, only to see Zoé sitting in one of the chairs by herself.

_"__Zoé." _Fleur hissed, motioning for her to follow.

Fleur led Zoé out into the fresh November air. It was getting very cold. Luckily both of them had rather oversized coats on.

"_Why were you awake?" _Fleur asked Zoé, as they walked beside the lake, the sun not yet up.

_"__Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" _Zoé asked back.

_"__Couldn't sleep either." _Zoé raised a questioning eyebrow at this. Fleur laughed then continued._ "Why do you think?"_

_"__Yes well, I imagine I wouldn't be getting much sleep either. What time did you get in? I noticed you were not at dinner." _Zoé sit down on a rock under one of the bigger trees around the lake.

_"__Maybe 3:30? I've only had about an hours sleep." _Fleur replied.

_"__3:30!? Why so late?" _

_"__I was in the library, trying to figure out the best way to do this task. Then Harry turned up and pointed me in the right direction." _Fleur explained.

_"__Ooo Harry eh?" _Zoé giggled and avoided the swat that flew her way.

_"__Oh please, he is about 14 years old. He just knew what the task was, as did I, and he just told me to focus on what I am good at, which happens to be charms." _

_"__What is the task anyway? I didn't know that you had been given the information already?" _Zoé added with an afterthought.

_"__We weren't given the information, Madame Maxime told me in secret. It is dragons." _Fleur's voice faulted at the word.

"_Dragons! Oh my god Fleur." _Zoé paled and her hands flew to her mouth, as Fleur's did, when she found out about the task.

_"__Yeah, dragons."_ Fleur said as she stared out over the lake, still as the night that had just past. The sun was rising, the first rays coming over the snow capped mountains as the birds stared to sing in the distance. It felt wrong, she was being led to slaughter and the world around her continued as it had always been. She realised that she had subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, it was little comfort to the sleep deprived, state of mind she was in.

"_Zoe, I'm scared." _

Zoe moved and protectively wrapped her arms around Fleur. "_I know Fleur, I know."_

_._

Fleur arrived at the tent rubbing her eyes. The walk down from breakfast at the castle was painful, as students chatted excitedly around her on their walk to watch the spectacle. Her friends walked with her but they didn't say much, they each gave a final hug and faire la bise before heading off to the stands. She took a final breath to compose herself then entered the tent.

It looked like she was the last to arrive as everybody and anybody was there, she had to laugh as at the same time she was entering, Dumbledore was pushing that ridiculous Skeeta woman out the tent door. Rita tried to grab Fleur for an interview but Fleur firmly shook her off and continued her way inside.

"Ah Miss Delacour, you have arrived, that means all of us are here and we can get onto explaining the task." Ludo Bagman beamed around the room.

"So in this bag I have here are your tasks. I want each of you to reach into the bag and take an.." Ludo paused for a second. "Item, and that will be your task."

"What do we say, ladies first hmm? How about you pick first Miss Delacour?" Ludo extended the bag towards her. She reached in, already knowing what she would find in there. A quick glance across the circle and Harry was grimacing too. She enclosed her hand around a mini reptile and pulled it out.

"Ah the Swedish Short Snout. An interesting choice." Ludo exclaimed.

Ludo passed the bag around to each of the other contestants but Fleur paid no attention, instead studying her dragon. It was blue in colour and had a number 1 around its neck. She looked up just in time to see Harry pull a little black dragon with the number 2 around its neck out of the the bag.

"And the Hungarian Horntail, a nasty dragon that!" Ludo looked like he was going to be overcome with glee. FLeur glared in his direction.

"Okay, so now that you know that the task will involve dragons, we should tell you what you have to do." He paused for dramatic effect. "All you have to do is slay your dragon."

Fleur was sure her head had never moved so fast in her life as she whipped it around to look at Madame Maxime. The giant lady had a look mixed between shock and horror on her face. That seemed to be the general consensus from the group. She looked at the other contestants. Cedric had turned green, Harry looked furious and although Krum was usually hard to read, he was also wearing a look of annoyance.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Ludo as you will recall, that was not the agreement that was made."

"Dumbledore, this is the task that has been set by the Triwizard committee." Ludo explained.

"We agreed that they would have to steal an egg from the dragon, not kill it." Igor was also furious.

"As I said, this is the task that has been set. There is not much we can do about it now." Ludo looked surprised everyone was taking it so hardly.

"Zen I will pull my student from ze task." Madame Maxime put her hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"You can't." Barty Crouch spoke from the corner. "She is a Triwizard champion and rules are rules."

"I think we should discuss this outside." Dumbledore offered. Ludo and Barty looked more than happy to discuss it away from the champions and so the four of them were left in the room by themselves.

"Kill a dragon? How on earth are we going to do that?" Cedric asked the group.

Outside they could hear the argument getting louder.

"The sponsors wanted a bigger spectacle, they forced us to change or they would pull money from the event." Ludo Bagman shouted.

"There are a few ways it could be done. I have some ideas." Krum mumbled as he paced the room.

"I am not going to do it." Fleur said defiantly. "I am not going to kill an innocent creature for people's entertainment in a stupid gladiatorial contest. It is not what I signed up for."

"You heard Bagman, we can't pull out." Cedric said.

"She is right though. It is wrong to kill this creature, it has done nothing wrong." Harry said.

"So then what are we going to do?" Krum asked.

"I do not know. But I am going to protest somehow." Fleur said but before she could get out another word the angry entourage re entered the tent.

"Now that that little misunderstanding has been settled. I will tell you the rest of the task. The task is simple, you slay your dragon, one the dragon is dead, the challenge is over. Points will be awarded for speed and style and subtracted for injury. If you feel at any time that you can not safely continue the fight, send red sparks into the air and you will be rescued, this will also end your challenge. Any questions?" Ludo got that out as quick as he could and as soon as he saw that he would not be challenged, he continued.

"Good, now then we will go to the judging platform. Miss Delacour, you are up first, please make your way to the arena, a cannon will sound when you are required to enter."

The judging panel left the room but before she did Madame Maxime apologised to Fleur, explaining that the Headmasters were not aware of the change of plans.

Fleur headed to the arena, butterflies in her stomach. She looked over at Harry, he returned her gaze and nodded as she lifted the room.

The stairs led her to a little curtain that she assumed was the entrance to the arena. She waited and waited. Finally a canon sounded, that seemed way too close for comfort and she strolled out onto a little platform. Before her stood an enormous Swedish Short Snout. Nothing in a book could have prepared her for this. However, luckily, with her plan she wouldn't need to. She touched her wand to her throat and whispered the spell. Suddenly her voice was booming out over the arena. She turned to the judging panel.

"This is wrong, I will not take part in this sick blood sport and slay an innocent animal for your a few people's benefit." She turned to look at the judging panel, raised her wand and shot red sparks into the air.

Suddenly dragon trainers flew in from everywhere to restrain the dragon. A rough looking red haired man with a tooth earring mouthed thanks to her as he went about his work. She was ushered over to the medical tent, which was quite ridiculous considering she hadn't done any fighting. A nurse checked over her and once clearing her of injury, let her go and collect her scores.

She went and sat on the champions platform as the judges got ready to announce their scores. She knew what to expect and had a chuckle at the thought.

Ludo Bagman was the first to show his score. He looked absolutely furious. He shot a ribbon out of his wand which manifested itself into a number 0. No surprises there. Next up was Dumbledore.

He pointed his wand up and the ribbons formed themselves into a 10. Fleur felt as though her jaw might hit the platform below her. A ten? Surely he had made a mistake. Dumbledore however smiled at her and made no effort to correct his score. Ludo Bagman looked even angrier, if that was possible.

Barty Crouch was next, he gave a 0. Back to normal then it seemed.

But Fleur was wrong as Madame Maxime and Igor Karkoroff both gave scores of 10.

Fleur was in a state of shock. It seemed that her protest was endorsed by the heads of the schools. 30/50 for protesting the task wasn't a bad result at all.

Suddenly the cannon sounded and harry emerged from the curtain. She gasped as he looked at the sponsors bench, didn't say a word and shot red sparks into the air. Some of the members of the crowd, seemed to have gotten over their shock at the nerve of the champions and started to boo. Harry was ushered off stage as the Dragon trainers came into the arena to take the big black Horntail away.

It took about 5 minutes for harry to come up to the viewing platform and Fleur was waiting for him. She threw her arms around his neck, then gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Zankyou so much for standing with me." Fleur let go of him. He looked a little stunned at her actions for a second however he recovered well.

"I heard what you said to the judges. It was the right thing to do, they didn't deserve to die, especially not for entertainment." Harry said.

"Quick, zey will show your scores now."

Harry's scores played out exactly the same as Fleur's. Harry looked as shocked as she felt when she had actually gotten points. "My marks played out exactly ze same way."

"It is good to know that the Headmaster's are behind us with this.

Fleur and Harry watched as both Krum and Fleur repeated their actions and forfeited the challenge. Both received 30/50 marks to tie up the competition. The crowd booed loudly as the task was announced to be finished. Ludo was in the sponsors box in damage control, trying to contain their anger.

.

The champions retreated to the tent where the teachers were waiting for them.

"Well I thought we did the right thing." Cedric said, trying to break any tension that would be in the air.

"You all did so well, we are very proud as …" Dumbledore couldn't finish as Ludo and Barty burst into the tent.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done? What were you all thinking? 3 years of planning has gone into this event and you all pull a stunt like that? You should be ashamed!" Ludo was turning purple as he shouted.

"I think actually, it is you who should be ashamed Mr Bagman, using the killing of creatures as entertainment. Perhaps you ought to rethink these challenges." Krum offered.

"The sponsors are furious, they are threatening to pull funding from the tournament. You have no idea what you have all done! None of you are worthy of calling yourself champions." Ludo stormed out of the tent, Barty following along behind him.

"Well, that was a bit over the top don't you think?" Harry said with a grin on his face.

"It is certainly going to be an interesting tournament. All of you go, enjoy tonights feast. Although I give you this warning. Some of your fellow students may not be quite so understanding of your actions, do not let it bother you, for you did the right thing today." Dumbledore said before leaving the tent.

Madame Maxime pulled Fleur into a big hug. "_I am very proud of you you know, that was very brave. Go and celebrate."_

Fleur smiled at her and left the tent to head towards the carriage. She felt good, although slightly worried about the reaction she would receive, not so much from everyone but her friends. She knew they wanted the champions spot too and she wasn't sure whether they would approve of her not fighting. She would have to wait and see though as she heard footsteps behind her.

"The booing was pretty loud. How do you think they will all take it." Harry asked her.

"Not well, not well at all. Maybe we will have to stick together a little more. Especially if we get alienated from the rest of our schools. I can't imagine they will react to kindly to the champions just 'giving up' like we did." Fleur smiled at him.

"I would like that." Harry replied.

...

A/N I just want to apologise for leaving this a while. Life just got in the way. Uni got hectic, I moved to France. Really that was the only two things but it still got in the way. So since I will not be having any uni for a while I will try to pump these out more often.

Probably the first chapter that has deviated away from GOT a lot. But I plan for it to keep moving away from here. Let me know what you think, I am interested to know.

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is. Chapter 5.

...

Harry reached the Fat Lady who didn't look too pleased to see him. He gave the password and she swung open without a word. He entered the common room to find that it was completely empty.

"Thats weird." Harry commented looking down at his watch. Only 9pm.

He had just spent the last couple of hours in the Great Hall with Fleur and he friends. They had been left alone by the rest of the school in an early indication to what the wide reaction would be. Hermione had come and said hi briefly but then she disappeared back to the Gryffindor table. Either way he had enjoyed his night. Fleur's friends were a good people and didn't seem to care like the rest of her classmates that she hadn't competed.

Harry's mood had well and truly faded however as he had reached the common room, finding that everyone had already gone to bed.

"I guess a celebration is out of the question then." He muttered as he climbed the stairs to his dorm.

He opened the door to find Ron sitting on his bed in conversation with the rest of his classmates. It ended abruptly as he entered the room.

"What do you think you are playing at you prat?" Ron spat as Harry sat on his bed.

"Excuse me?" Harry replied.

"The whole school would have killed for a shot in this tournament and you didn't even try. You gave up like those other pathetic champions." Seamus piped up.

"You heard our reasoning, those dragons did not deserve to die." Harry exclaimed.

"Weak is all it was." Ron muttered.

"You are insane." Harry said to Ron. "You are both insane."

"You are the one who has made a disgrace of our school." Seamus said.

"Unbelievable." Harry muttered under his breath. He turned to Dean and Neville. "And what about you pair."

"Err, I dunno Harry." Dean said, Neville keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Un-fucking believable." Harry said, shaking his head. "I don't need this, I am out."

He turned on his heel and stormed out the door. He flew past Fred and George who were now in the Common Room and felt kind of bad when they called out after him. He didn't turn around however and it was only when he opened the common room door and came face to face with Hermione that he stopped.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him.

"Out, anywhere, I can't stay here right now. Where have you been?" Harry asked back, warily.

"In the library. Where else?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course." Harry chuckled to himself.

"Why can't you stay here? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Humph." The Fat Lady made a noise from the half wide opened door.

"Oh, sorry there. Perhaps we should go somewhere else." Harry said quickly, closing the portrait behind him.

"That might be a good idea." Hermione said.

"_This could be interesting though you know." _Mélanie said as her and her two friends walked back to the carriage from the castle. _"None of the students seemed to take what you champions did very well."_

_"__I have never been liked at Beauxbatons, so I don't think it will bother me now." _Fleur laughed along with her friends.

As she got closer to the carriage she said to her friends. _"I do hope it is not too nasty this time though."_

She walked through the front door of the carriage and was assaulted by silence. The entire common room fell collectively silent as she walked through the door. She was greeted by every eye in the room, then everyone returned to what they were doing before she came in, no one else bothering to look at her.

Fleur and her friends continued on to her room. And sat down on the bed.

_"__That wasn't weird or anything." _Zoé said as she sat down.

_"__I am afraid this might be the way it is for a while."_ Mélanie replied.

"_I wonder how the other contestants are faring?" _Fleur asked.

"_Not well I imagine. They copped a bit of a barrage from the crowd when they stood down too." _Mélanie said, laying back.

_"__But surely they will be okay. I mean Krum is Krum, and Harry is Harry Potter. You would think there would not being anyone more popular at their respective schools. And Cedric also seems very well liked." _Fleur threw her hands up in frustration.

"_There is not much we can do about it now. Next time you see them, have a talk to them and see how they are faring. But everyone made their own choice, so everyone is on the same page." _Zoé said, trying to calm her friend.

_"__You are right. You are always right. I should just try and get some sleep I think." _Fleur relented. "_I am going to try to talk to the other champions tomorrow though."_

_"__That is a good idea. But for now, you need to sleep, it has been a big day." _ Zoé said as she then Mélanie kissed their friend goodnight and left her to sleep.

Fleur got into her bed but sleep did not come easy. What would her family think of her? It was not something that she had considered at the time but perhaps she should have. Would they be angry? Would they be proud? What would they think of Harry? Why did she just ask herself what her family would think of Harry?

She shook that thought from her mind, it had been a long day, she was just being silly. She lay down and eventually sleep came to her, but not without a certain champion popping back into her mind.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked, as they sat down in the secret passage on the 3rd floor, the only place Harry could think of that would be quiet and not patrolled by prefects.

"Ron being a complete prat, as per usual. Along with the rest of them." Harry said.

"Care to explain?"

"They think that I threw the challenge because I was scared. And that I have brought shame on the school, blah blah blah." Harry said, frustrated.

"Err, you might encounter a bit of that over the next couple of days." Hermione said.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry quizzed back.

"Uh, well. That sort of seems to be the consensus around the school. That the four of you backed out because you were scared, not because it was the right thing to do." Hermione explained, quickly adding upon seeing Harry's face. "Which it absolutely was, don't get me wrong. I am just going by what i have heard and seen."

"Great. Actually, not like it it the first time the school hasn't been on my side." Harry said.

"Second year?"

"Exactly. And this can't possibly be worse that people thinking I am the heir of Slytherin can it?" Harry laughed.

"No I suppose not." Hermione smiled at Harry's improved mood.

"Ron though, what a git." Harry sighed.

"Yes, well. He just needs to cool down." Hermione said.

"He needs to cool down? Why should he even be worked up? You know what. I am getting sick of him. He can come to me this time." Harry said, trying to keep his voice in check.

"He is just jealous, you know that." Hermione tried to explain.

"No, jealous doesn't cut it this time. This is why I am not sleeping there. I'm going to Mcgonagall." Harry said, standing up.

"For what?" Hermione said, standing too.

"To find a new place to sleep." Harry said, starting to walk towards the exit.

"Okay, well I'm coming too." Hermione said. following along.

Harry and Hermione charged down the stairs towards Mcgonagall's office, surprisingly only having to stop twice to account for the changing staircase. Perhaps more surprising was the fact their didn't run into a prefect on their way.

Harry reached Mcgonagall's office almost at a run and briefly paused. It was late and she might not be in the office. He knocked anyway and heard an "enter" from inside.

"Ah Potter, Granger, it is a bit late isn't it?" Mcgonagall looked up from behind her desk.

"Yes but, this couldn't wait. I need to be moved from the dorm. I am not staying there with that lot." Harry said as he came to a stop

"Why is that?" Mcgonagall gave her full attention to Harry.

"Well, Ron is being a complete idiot along with the rest of them about the task. They won't stop going on about how we gave up and didn't deserve to be Hogwarts champion and this and that." Harry said.

"I see. And where do you propose you go?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Uh, I haven't actually got to that part yet. I was hoping you could help me." Harry admitted.

"Well Mr Potter. We don't usually make arrangements for students to sleep elsewhere as there is really no where to put you. I am afraid you are just going to have to ignore it for now, however if arrangements can be made I will let you know." Mcgonagall explained.

"But Professor Ron is being truly horrible." Hermione chimed in.

"As I said Miss Granger, there is no where we can put him." Her word was final.

"I understand. Thanks for your time." Harry left the office as quick as he could.

They walked back to the common room in relative silence.

"I'm out of ideas." Harry said.

"Me too actually." Hermione admitted.

"Well that isn't very common of you." Harry laughed.

"Shut up. You will just have to put silencing charms around your bed for now." Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "I suppose you are right."

Harry and Hermione reached the fourth floor when they were met by an unexpected guest.

"Dobby? What are you doing?" Harry asked the elf who turned around so fast he nearly spun himself off his feet.

"I is cleaning Mr Harry Potter sir. It is what us house elves do at night." Dobby's eyes went wide. "Why are you out of bed Mr Harry Potter sir? You should be sleeping."

"Ah actually I have just been to see Professor Mcgonagall about some new sleeping arrangements. Things aren't going too well in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"What happened?" Dobby asked.

"Well after the second task people haven't been exactly pleasant to me." Harry explained.

Dobby got very angry. "People aren't being nice to the great Harry Potter? I can make them pay if you like?"

"Oh no, no no no. Dobby that wont be necessary. But anyway Mcgonagall said she didn't have anywhere for me to stay so I will need to sleep in my dorm." Harry said.

"Why don't you use the come and go room?" Dobby asked.

"The what?" Harry looked at Hermione, she gave him a blank expression back.

"The come and go room. On the seventh floor. Not many people know about it. I can show you if you like." Dobby said, already marching up the stairs.

"I suppose we had better follow along." Hermione said to Harry.

The pair of them followed Dobby up the stairs from floor to floor. They arrived on the seventh floor and worked their way through the corridors past varies paintings and tapestries until they reached a blank stretch of wall across from a painting of a man trying to teach trolls ballet.

"Oh I miss ballet." Hermione said to herself.

"What?" Harry didn't catch what she said.

"I said I miss ballet, I used to do it as a child." Hermione smiled.

"I didn't know that." Harry laughed.

"Yes, but I stopped when I was quite young, lack of coordination was a problem." Hermione said.

Harry turned his attention back to the room. "Dobby there is nothing here."

"Ah, yes. All you need to do is walk past that wall three times and think of what you want." Dobby nodded.

"Okay." Harry wasn't sure. "The blank wall?"

"Yes, the blank wall." Dobby replied.

I am going to feel incredibly stupid if this doesn't work he thought to himself. Worth a shot however, Harry walked past the wall three times thinking of a place to sleep. Nothing appeared in front of him.

"There is nothing there." Harry said.

"What were you thinking of?" Dobby said.

"A place to sleep?" Harry questioned.

"No you need to tell it that you need it. The room only reacts to peoples needs." Dobby explained.

"Right. Here goes nothing." Harry walked past the wall three more times.

He heard a little pop and a door appeared in front of him. Acknowledging the shocked look Hermione was giving him he grabbed the door handle, twisted and went inside.

He was greeted with what looked like a wizards version of a hotel room with a big double four poster bed, an ensuite and a lounge in the corner.

"Wow, I didn't realise this was possible." Hermione said having followed him in.

"And I can just stay here? Whenever I want?" Harry asked the elf.

"Yes sir, and you can use it for all sorts of other things too. I really should be getting back to cleaning. Goodnight Mr Harry Potter sir and Miss Granger." Dobby said before disappearing with a pop.

"Well that was sudden, I didn't even get to thank him. Anyway, this room definitely needs more investigating. but I am tired. I'll walk you back to the common room then come back?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said stifling a yawn.

As they were walking away Harry heard a pop and the room disappeared behind him.

Fleur was eating breakfast with her friends the next day when Harry came into the Great Hall. By this stage the school community had taken to just ignoring the pair of them which didn't bother Fleur at all.

Fleur smiled and waved at him to come over. He spotted her and her friends and was soon at the table.

"Hey ladies, how have you been?" Harry asked the three of them.

"Same old really." Zoé said. "Ow 'as everyone been treating you?"

"Uh, not great." Harry started to pull some food towards him. "It isn't the first time though so it is okay."

"Not the first time? What 'appened ze first time?" Fleur asked.

"Probably a story best left for another time." Harry didn't feel like telling the heir of Slytherin story right now. Especially to a group of girls he had really only just met. "What about you Fleur? How have they been treating you?"

"Not good. But I am used to it also. So it is okay." Fleur said.

"Why would people treat you poorly? If you don't mind me asking." Harry looked at her.

"Ah well. You see. It is 'ard for Veela to make friends. Zat is why I am so grateful for mine." She smiled at her two friends. "Once we reach maturity, zat is we become adults, it is very very 'ard as all of the girls become jealous and all the boys desire you. Zat is just on a superficial level. I actually hate it."

"I can see how that would be frustrating." Harry nodded.

"Which is why I like 'anging out with you 'Arry, you seem immune to my charm." She flashed him her most dazzling smile.

"Well, I uh. I don't know about that." Harry managed to get out." The girls all laughed.

"Relax, she is just playing with you, quite mean Fleur is." Mélanie reassured Harry.

"Hey." Fleur swatted Mélanie. "I am not mean. But yes, I am only kidding."

Fleur looked up from her plate of food to see Cedric walk in the door.

"Ey 'Arry, I wanted to talk with ze other champions. Want to come?" Fleur asked before getting up and walking towards Cedric. Harry sat for a moment then realised she wasn't waiting for him and gave chase.

Fleur reached Cedric just before he sat down.

"Hey Fleur, Harry, whats up?" He said, smiling at both of them.

"I was wondering if we could talk. All four of us." Fleur asked him.

"Now?" Cedric replied.

"If you don't mind." Harry chimed in. "I think I see Krum so it is a good opportunity. Since its Sunday so I can't imagine any of us have anywhere to be."

"Thats a good point. Lets go get Krum." Cedric said.

15 minutes later they all found themselves under a tree next to the lake.

"I just wanted to say first of all I am sorry if I pressured any of you into anything at ze task. It was not my intention but I felt I had to protest the challenge. So if you actually wanted to compete but I made you feel like you shouldn't, I am sorry." Fleur said to the other three.

"Nonsense Fleur, it was the right thing to do." Cedric said.

"You already know how I feel about it." Harry said.

"And I also believe that although I probably would have competed anyway, not competing was the right thing to do and I am glad I did not. So I should be thanking you." Krum said to Fleur, his surly demeanour not really disappearing, but softening somewhat. That was good enough for Fleur.

"Okay zats excellent news. Secondly, 'ow is everyone being treated after ze task. I know myself that my peers 'ave been acting rather odd towards me and I wanted to know if you guys were experiencing ze same." Fleur looked around.

"Again Fleur, you know how people are acting towards me. But yeah, they have been pretty cold, even the people in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"And you Cedric?" Fleur asked.

"The same as Harry, although perhaps not quite as bad, although there has been an increase in the number of 'Cedric stinks' badges I have seen around lately." Cedric laughed.

"Zat is 'orrible." Fleur frowned.

"It is not so bad and its what Harry went through earlier this year." Cedric shrugged.

"Very well zen. 'Ow about you Viktor?" Fleur asked. "I 'ope zat being a Quidditch star you are immune to ze fate ze rest of us 'ave suffered."

"Unfortunately not, there has been a drop in the number of people that seem to 'care' about me. Which has been amazing. I prefer it this way, no nonsense. But it has been a little lonely." Krum said, summing up his situation.

"Well that settles it then." Cedric said. "We are all just going to have to hang out together a bit more often then, screw the competition."

"I am not going to complain about sat." Fleur said.

"Nor am I. Viktor?" Harry asked.

Krum seemed to think about it for a minute. "You all do seem like genuine people. It sounds nice."

Fleur smiled as she realised she may have just made 3 more friends. This would bring her total to 5 and the most number of friends she had ever had in her life.

"Well, I will let you get back to your days zen. Zanks for ze chat." Fleur smiled at them all.

Cedric and Krum said their goodbyes and walked off, leaving Fleur and Harry alone together next to the lake.

"Feels good to have friends doesn't it?" Harry said.

"I zought 'Arry Potter of all people would 'ave plenty of friends." Fleur said.

"As we have seen this week, apparently not." Harry said, laying back.

"It is okay, you don't need lots of fake friends, just a few really good ones." Fleur layed back too.

"If you don't want to go back to ze 'all for lunch zee serve it on the carriage?" Fleur asked him after a while of laying in comfortable silence.

"That sounds nice, hope its all good food." Harry said.

"Pft. It is cooked by french 'ouse elves. Of course it is going to be good." Fleur said, looking slightly disgusted with the thought of bad food.

"C'mon, lets go then." Harry said. He helped Fleur to her feet and they walked together to the carriage for lunch.

...

A/N So I am going away tomorrow and will not have my computer so therefore no writing. I wanted to get this out before I left because I had been away for so long before and thought I might treat you to two chapters in a week (crazy right). Only problem with that being I had to go to a fair bit of effort to get this chapter out in time and writing it felt a little forced. Not how I like to write. So let me know if it was not up to scratch compared to my other chapters but that is the reason if it is not. On the other hand, if you liked it, don't hesitate to let me know either :)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
